The one Kira loves
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Kagome and Light once went out. They break up but Light never gets over her. What happens if she comes back during the Kira Investigation


**The One Kira Loves**

**Chapter 1**

_KEF: Kagome Echizen Here. I hope you like "The One Kira Loves" _

_(Light and Kagome walk in)_

_Kagome: So you are starting the story now?_

_KEF: Yep!_

_Light: It's about time._

_KEF: Hey._

_Kagome: No offense KEF but you have been very slow lately._

_KEF: Well I'm sorry it's just that I have been very busy lately. I have school._

Kagome: Well whatever KEF doesn't own Inuyasha or Death Note or else Inuyasha would be in major trouble.

The One Kira Loves

**Summary:** Light and Kagome once dated. What happens when she comes back into his life right in the middle of the Kira case?

**Pairing: **Light x Kagome x L; Misa x Light (one-sided)

Chapter 1Normal POV

*****Flashback*****

"Light I'm sorry it's just not going to work out between us. I'm going to be moving to Nerima soon and whenever I come to see you, there is a girl hanging off of you." Kagome said, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Come on Kags we can work this out." Light said with desperation.

"No it won't work out Light. Good-bye," a single tear flowing down Kagome's face as she started to walk away.

*****End Flashback*****

Light woke with a jolt. He couldn't believe that she was still stuck in his in head. He couldn't help but still feel betrayed. She had left him. Even though it was true that some girls were in love with him and tended to try and get her to break up with him. He knew that he was being unfair getting mad, but he didn't want to let her go. Ryuk suddenly was in front of him. "Light you are unusually silent. Are you planning something else as Kira?" He asked. "No, I was just thinking." Light said.

Meanwhile At The Kira Investigation Headquarters

**Normal POV**

'Hmm, Light is being very quiet. His face isn't even twisted today, it looks almost innocent, plus very sad.' L thought

"Well I haven't seen that face on Light in awhile, he must be thinking of her." Soichoro Yagami said as he looked over L's shoulder.

"Her?" L asked curiously.

"Yes, her name is Kagome. A while back they used to go out. She had to move away to take care of her grandfather's shrine as he was and still is going senile. When she was with him he smiled in such a way that would shock people if they saw it now unless she is nearby." Soichoro said.

"I find it hard to believe that some one as innocent as Kagome would go out with some one as conniving as Light, but I've met her and if what you said is true she had a very good effect on him and his life." L said.

"You've met her? Where?" Soichoro asked in surprise completely forgetting the fact that L had just called his son conniving.

"I met her in London. She and her little brother happened to be passing the scene of the crime. It appeared that they were on a family vacation." L explained.

L looked at the cameras and did a double take. Kagome was standing in the Yagami's living room with a yellow torn backpack on her back. 'What's she doing over there?" Soichoro and L wondered. They decided to wait and see what would happen.

At Light's house

**Normal POV**

"Kagome, What are you doing here." Light asked in surprise.

"Hey," Kagome said with a weak smile as she tossed her yellow, old, torn backpack to the ground, "I have some bad news."

"What is it Kagome?" Sachiko asked feeling a sense of dread. She could tell that something was wrong.

Suddenly tears started to stream down Kagome's cheeks. Everyone was surprised. "Okaa san and Jii san were murdered and Souta's in a coma." Kagome wailed

"What? How can you be so sure? What happened?" asked Sayu, she wanted desperately to believe that it wasn't trued that it was just some sick joke that Kagome and Souta had come up with.

"I don't know what happened, I went shopping with my friends and when I came back they already like that. There were claw marks all over them and the furniture. The claws didn't look like something an animal could do. It was horrible." Kagome sniffled, a fresh wave of tears coming.

As Light looked at her he had the strangest urge to find the name of the murderer and write his name in the Death note. He felt the need to give the murderer the worst death even possible.

"Kagome do you want to stay with us? We have room," Sachiko said gently.

"Yeah, you could stay and tutor me. When you went to Light's school you were #2 in the whole school. Please!!" Sayu said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"I'm already staying somewhere but I'm sure it will be okay with Sesshou." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Who's Sesshou?" Light said rather to quickly. 'Please don't let him be her boyfriend.' Light silently begged.

"Is Light jealous? What would Misa Misa say if she found out?" Sayu asked mischievously.

"Sayu, be quiet." Light said blushing like crazy. Kagome started to giggle. Sayu looked pleased.

"Don't worry Light, Sesshou is my adopted brother is real name is Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Wait, the Sesshomaru Taisho? You know HIM???" Sayu said excitedly.

"Yes, I met him a long time ago. What's so great about Aniki?" Kagome asked puzzled by her reaction.

"He's one of the most sought after bachelor's in Japan, owns one of the best talent agency ever, and his adopted daughter Rin is one of the sweetest people anyone has ever met. Will you introduce us?" Sayu said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Sure if Sesshou is okay with it." Kagome said sweat dropping She couldn't believe that Sesshou would be one of the most wanted bachelor's in Japan when he was so cold-hearted to people who he didn't care about, "By the way Misa Misa as in the over preppy model?"

"Yep, Light is going out with her." Sayu said. Kagome looked at Light, he wasn't the type of person who would usually go out with the little twits. But she figured that he could have changed.

Suddenly Sachiko popped her head into the living room and said, " Time for dinner, Kagome come eat with us."

"Okay," Kagome said, "but first can I use your phone?"

"After dinner okay." Sachiko promised.

Kira Investigation Building

**Normal POV**

Mr. Yagami was shocked. 'Poor Kagome,' he thought.

"Light had his usual look on his face. He was nibbling on his thumb and thinking, 'Hmm poor Kagome, but maybe Light will confess to being Kira to her.' They watched as the family ate dinner and got ready for bed.

**Back at the Yagami Household**

**Normal POV**

Kagome picked up her I-phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number. Sesshomaru picked up and asked what was wrong.

"Hey Aniki. Can I stay with Light's family tonight?" Kagome asked

"Yes, by the way I got your results for your exams for To'oh University. You passed. Stay at your ex's house while your inb college." Sesshomaru ordered.

"but Aniki…" Kagome was cut off because Sesshomaru hung up on her, Kagome sighed. She turned to Sachiko and asked, "Can I stay here while I'm in college?" "Sure," Saciko said surprised.

Later

Kagome couldn't sleep. She decided that she would do what she used to do. She suddenly remembered with a jolt that Light had the same aura as her Death Note. (She doesn't have the aura because her miko powers destroyed it.) She tiptoed down the hall to Light's room. She knocks on the door and askes, "Hey Light can I come in? I can't sleep."

There was some shuffling coming from Light's room. As Kagome put her hand on the door knob, the door opened and Light was looking at her. "Sure come in," He said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just felt the need to talk to someone." Kagome said as she sat on Light's bed, "hey Light don't you feel like your being watched?"

"What do you mean," Light asked curiously, he thanked the gods that Ryuk wasn't here. He would be laugh at my sudden weakness.

"I don't know, since I got entered this house, I've been feeling like I was being watched. Never mind it's probably nothing." Kagome said.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the town tomorrow after all it's been a while since you've visited?" Light asked.

"Sure, I look forward to it. Night." Kagome said with a small smile.

Kagome got up and walked back to her room feeling happier than she had felt in a while.

* * *

Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed i will try to make chapters longer. I hope you enjoy the next chapters. Please review. Ja Ne!


End file.
